


«Он» с большой буквы

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Такой разный Игорь Акинфеев.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	«Он» с большой буквы

_He’s beauty,_   
_He’s grace,_   
_He can punch you in the face._

Впервые лицом к лицу Артём сталкивается с Акинфеевым в одиннадцатом году, на сборах национальной сборной, и про себя сразу же делает на его счет отметку.

_«Сноб»._

Дзюба и до этого видел Акинфеева: пару раз по телевизору, когда транслировали матчи ЦСКА, и однажды, когда сам лично бомбил его ворота. Во время каждой игры у Игоря было такое болезненно сосредоточенное выражение лица, что Артёму от одного только взгляда на вратаря красно-синих становилось не по себе. При всем при этом особого внимания Артём этому никогда не придавал — ну, а что, собственно говоря, в этом такого? Сосредоточенность во время матча — вовсе не порок. Тем более для вратаря и капитана команды.

В жизни-то он наверняка совсем не такой, думал Дзюба.

А потом он встретил Игоря вживую, и его фантазии разбились о жестокую реальность. Потому что Игорь и в жизни такой — невъебенно серьезный, сосредоточенный и напряженный. А еще вежливый до зубного, блять, скрежета. В первую их встречу он лишь жмет Артёму-новичку руку да сухо кивает, желая удачи. И даже не улыбается. _Ни разу._

Для любвеобильного и улыбчивого Тёмы, с разбегу кидающегося на новеньких и заключающего их в свои медвежьи объятия, это просто дико. Оттого он даже теряется поначалу, глядит на Акинфеева как на психа, не до конца понимая — разыгрывает тот его или нет, и, в конце концов, приходит к выводу, что не разыгрывает.

Акинфеев в принципе не похож на человека, который знает значение слова «розыгрыш».

Поэтому поначалу Дзюба относится к вратарю настороженно — Игорю смешно, но он, в принципе, не против, — ограничиваясь дежурным _«привет-пока»_ и совместной работой на поле. И наблюдает издалека — присматривается, так сказать.

Издалека Игорь оказывается не таким снобом, как представляется Артёму в самом начале. Да и вблизи он тоже очень даже ничего. Как в итоге выясняется, даже Игорю Акинфееву с его непроницаемым, как у робота, лицом и взглядом заправской сучки ничто человеческое все-таки не чуждо.

Первое, что отмечает Дзюба, — Игорь умеет шутить. _Действительно смешно_ шутить. Для Артёма в те далекие годы это — настоящее открытие, для старожилов национальной сборной, хорошо знакомых с Игорем, — привычное дело. Более того, Акинфеев не только сам шутки — иногда весьма даже непотребные — отпускает, но и подколы в свою сторону воспринимает абсолютно спокойно. Фыркает, улыбается, а иногда, если шутка выходит особо удачная, и смеется в ответ. Смех у Игоря по-настоящему заразительный, а улыбка — редкий гость на вечно суровом лице — искренняя и солнечная. Такая, что Тёма порой невольно на нее заглядывается. И его, если честно, нельзя в этом винить.

Ведь улыбающийся Акинфеев — самое настоящее Солнце.

Артём поражается тому, насколько Акинфеев может быть разным. Порой Дзюбе кажется, что в Игоре живет несколько разных людей: бесстрастный Акинфеев и добродушный Игорь — лишь вершина айсберга.

Иногда к ним на огонек выходит суровый Игорь Владимирович, орущий благим матом, быкующий на арбитров и готовый им — и не только — кадык зубами за своих ребят вырвать. Его присутствие сбивает спесь даже с самых безбашенных — таких, как Дзюба, например. Никто ведь не хочет отхватить от разгневанного капитана кулаком по роже.

Артём наблюдает, как Акинфеев орет на устроивших петушиные бои прямо в разгар тренировки Головина с Черышевым, и думает, что перед Игорем Владимировичем в ПФК ЦСКА все, должно быть, по струнке смирно ходят. Даже тренерский, блять, штаб.

Что уж скрывать, он и сам на задних лапках, как верный пес, готов перед ним прыгать, когда он в таком состоянии.

Еще в Игоре Акинфееве совершенно точно — Артём уверен, Артём _видел_ — умещается Игореша. Верный и любящий муж, готовый свою ненаглядную Катю на руках носить, заботливый сын и отец собственного семейства, сдувающий пылинки со всех своих домочадцев. Игореша выходит редко, предпочитая скромно отсиживаться в углу. Дзюба и сам сталкивается с ним только однажды, когда Игорь звонит домой, жене и детям, из раздевалки, улыбается в трубку и говорит нежно-нежно — так, что у Тёмы внутренности скручивает от… _чего?_

~~От зависти.~~

Артём знает, что никому, кроме, разве что, жены и родителей, эту свою сторону Игорь ни в жизни добровольно не покажет, а потому украдкой, словно преступник какой-то, пытается урвать момент. Наблюдает за расслабленным вратарем, улавливая мягкое _«люблю тебя»_ краем уха, и в голове тут же всплывает образ Игоря, целующего Катю, такую теплую и домашнюю, в висок, перед тем как уехать на очередные сборы, шепчущего это самое _«люблю»_ — нежно и искренне.

От этой картины внутренности скручивает с удвоенной силой.

А еще внутри у него живет Папа — до одури теплый и добрый, — которого Артёму и всей команде заодно пару раз доводится увидеть воочию.

На поле выбегает светловолосый кудрявый мальчуган, и Игорь тут же подхватывает его на руки, принимаясь расцеловывать пухлые щечки хохочущего сына. Парни стоят поодаль и широко улыбаются, наблюдая за _таким_ капитаном.

— А нас ты так не зацеловываешь, — говорит кто-то из Миранчуков, кажется, Тоха, и Игорь усмехается, глядя на близнецов.

— Ну идите сюда, мои хорошие, мы вас приласкаем, — говорит он насмешливо. — Правда, малец?

Мальчишка смеется довольно и кивает, после чего смущенно утыкается в отцовское плечо.

У Артёма при виде отца и сына щемит сердце от нежности.

_Глупое сердце._

Для Дзюбы Игорь — загадка, которую нападающему до ужаса нравится разгадывать. Он, хоть убей, не понимает, как Акинфеев умудряется совмещать в себе, казалось бы, несовместимое. Артёма это заводит.

В тупик.

Игорь другой, непохожий ни на кого из тех, кого Дзюба знает. Игорь разный, многогранный, необыкновенный…

 ~~И Дзюба до потери пульса любит его за это~~.


End file.
